


Strange Declaration

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is so confused about real life, M/M, Rimming, anger fucking, arguing as foreplay, but not really, cause kylo just thinks thats love, kinda topping from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo knows what arguments are - declarations of love. Han and Leia may not have been the parents of the year, but they taught him that much. Now all he has to do is show Hux he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claireoujisama)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clarice+Chiara+Sorcha+%28claireoujisama%29).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Странное признание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525716) by [ConsortNeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri)



> This came from a wonderful discussion of virgin!kylo instigated by [kyhlos](kyhlos.tumblr.com). I'm sure that it could be more emotional and less porny but eh. It fixed my writers block, and was crazy fun to write. All thanks go to [Claricechiarasorcha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha) for this lovely headcanon.

“Ren, I've tried to be lenient. If you were a member of my crew this would have been dealt with long ago. I know the Supreme Leader gives you a certain amount of leeway...” Kylo tries to tune out Hux's voice. As long as he appears attentive, gives the proper nods and murmurs, Hux will wind down eventually. That is the way things always go, the way that any “discussion” they have finishes. Hux is calm, collected, Kylo is petulant and almost silent. It never escalates. 

That's not their relationship.

That would mean something else. Kylo knows what it would mean, knows that he and Hux aren't like that, no matter how he shivers at the flare in Hux's eyes as they push at one another on the bridge. It's not the same...

“Are you even listening to me, Ren?” And here's something new. There's an odd tone of annoyance in Hux's voice, a little glimmer of passion. Kylo pushes off the wall, takes a step closer to Hux's desk. 

“No. Why would I? You'll straighten things out. You always do, General.” Hux's face flushes. It's fascinating, the bright color painting those pale cheeks. His voice is strained now, rising pitch striking a cord Kylo has never felt before. 

“I shouldn't kriffing have to.” Hux is standing up now, stalking around the desk to glower at Kylo from only a few feet away. This is something wholly new, something Kylo has only dreamed of. A swear, a thread of real anger in Hux's voice. Kylo knows what those things mean, lets himself hope for the first time that Hux does too. 

“It is your job, General. Or are you telling me that you can't handle a little paperwork?” Kylo makes his voice match, anger creeping in, anger at every petty, bothersome thing that Hux seems to trouble him with. There are little sparks dancing over his skin, pin pricks of feeling that are slowly concentrating in his thickening cock, his nipples. This is something unexpected. 

He remembers as a child listening through the think walls of their little house on Endor, listening to Han and Leia, voices raised. He remembers how Leia always seemed more relaxed after the voices stopped, after she would come into his room with her hair unbound, a flush across her cheeks.

He remembers being a little older, being in the room as Ben's parents fought, as Leia called Han a deadbeat smuggler. He remembers the smiles as Han would run a hand across her waist, pull her into another room as he whispered “not in front of the kid.” Kylo knows what happens after you argue. 

“...you're not the kriffing prince of Alderaan, Ren. We just don't have the budget for this sort of thing.” And that does it. Kylo knows those words, can feel it in his bones as he finds himself across the room in an instant, hands on Hux's biceps, holding tight. Hux is staring up at him with what Kylo thinks might be shock. 

But Hux isn't stupid, is he? He knows where this sort of thing leads. 

“Ren. What...” Kylo cuts him off with a swift press of his lips. Hux's mouth is soft under his, softer than its twisting snarls have led him to believe. There's a short moment where Kylo can feel Hux kissing back, and then strangely, surprisingly, Hux shoves against him, pushing Kylo away. 

“Ren. What are you doing?” His voice is breathless, as though Kylo has knocked the wind out of him with a simple kiss. Kylo snarls down. He wants Hux's lips back, not more argument. Doesn't Hux know that part is just foreplay?

“Kissing you. That's what you want, right?” Hux's eyes twist up, mouth pursing. It's not the expression Kylo is expecting. This looks more like confusion than arousal. He presses forward more, plasters their chests together. 

“It kriffing well isn't.” Kylo stops short, stares down at Hux in surprise. He doesn't remember Leia ever being this difficult for Han after an argument. But maybe at first she was. He doesn't really know what this should be like at this early stage. He bends down, bites lightly at Hux's throat. Maybe Hux prefers this. 

“Stop chewing on me, Ren. Explain yourself.” And Hux's voice is tight, but he's not moving away, and as Kylo runs his teeth over the corner of Hux's jaw, flicks his tongue out, he can here Hux gasp. 

“What else were you doing, raising your voice, if you didn't want this to happen?” He cups a hand around Hux's neck, moves up to bite lightly at the soft lobe of Hux's ear, trace the shell with his tongue. Hux shivers, but his voice is tight when he responds. 

“I was angry, Ren. Just... kriff... trying to discuss the maintenance budget.” And Hux is actually pressing up a little into Kylo's mouth now, but his face is still set in a moue of distaste. Kylo actually pulls back at the end of his words though.

“Were you actually raised under a rock, Hux? Don't you know what arguing always means?” Kylo certainly does. Ben's parents might have been traitorous fools, but they were traitorous fools who were in love. And this is what love looks like. Kylo is certain. 

Hux, on the other hand, seems unsure. It must be his First Order training, Kylo is certain. He runs a hand down Hux's side, wraps it around the dip of Hux's waist. He's so thin, so small that Kylo thinks he might be able to fit both hands around his waist comfortably. But all he does is pull Hux harder against him. Hux gasps again, lets out a groan which is quickly bitten off. 

“What does it mean, Ren?” Now Kylo can hear how Hux's breath has quickened, how there's a tremor in his voice that is not anger or upset. 

“Well,” and Kylo reaches down, strokes a finger against the hardness he isn't surprised to find in Hux's trousers. “It means you'd like me to do something about this.” He doesn't want to talk about love yet. Not yet, when this is so new. He can talk about how their argument is a sign of love later. Now he just wants another whimper like the one Hux lets free as a second finger joins the first. 

“What makes you think you can help me with that?”

“You've been trying to get me into your pants this entire conversation, General. Why so doubting now?” Hux splutters. He must be surprised that Kylo has seen through his veil of argument. He can't truly be trying to convince Kylo that he wasn't hoping for this the entire time. Why else would he be that obvious? 

Hux is a solid weight against him, and Kylo can't help wanting to pull him even closer, to fold himself around the General who has finally let out everything in a raised voice, in an argument that Kylo knows means something. Hux's voice is still annoyed, though, and it jolts Kylo away from the feel of Hux's skin under his hands where he has wormed on beneath the uniform. 

“I have kriffing well not been trying that.” Kylo returns with a groan to Hux's lips. He's fairly sure they were supposed to have stopped arguing a while ago, but he's never had one of these arguments before, and he isn't quite sure how they're supposed to go. He never paid enough attention to Ben's parents, was always too embarrassed or angry to. His past fucks have never been like this, just physical release without this sign of love. Now he wishes he had listened closer, knew just what to do, even if Hux seems to be just as hesitant as Kylo. He decides just to play along for now. 

“You raised your voice, General. You poked fun at me for being a prince. I know what that means. Kriffing Solo and Organa showed me that much.” There's a flush across Hux's face. He must be surprised at being found out, at Kylo recounting his own intentions to him. 

“That...” Hux gasps out. Kylo is rolling a taught nipple under his fingers, has started biting at Hux's neck again. It's worth abandoning Hux's lips so he can hear the other man talk. “That is not what arguing is for, Ren.” But he arches up as Kylo tugs harder, one hand coming down to wrap around Kylo's waist. Kylo groans too, pushes his ass back as Hux digs the fingers of one hand into it. He wishes he'd known this was going to happen, had brought something. But it's a fleeting thought, as Hux's fingers kneed at him, as Hux pulls their bodies together. 

“Kriff. Hux...” He pushes Hux back, cups his own hands under Hux's ass to lift him up to sit on the desk. It's a shock when Hux goes willingly, when he bites at Kylo's lips, when his legs wrap around Kylo's hips. But then he's moaning something, and Kylo forgets about anything except the swell of Hux's cock pressing against him, the sharp friction as Hux bucks forward.

His cowl is off, his robes tangled over his head before he even has a moment to think. It's a struggle to pull them the rest of the way off, but by the time he does, Hux is shirtless as well, legs still wrapped around Kylo, hips still pressing forward in a stutter-step rhythm. 

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux sounds sincerely interested, hands roaming across Kylo's torso, leaving trails of fire as they pass. Kylo smiles at him, somehow touched even though he has known all along what this means. He'd never thought he'd fall in love with someone like the General, but the argument was unmistakable, a sign. Hux is looking at him expectantly, though, and Kylo realizes he's staring. 

“To fuck you, Hux.” – To stay with you, to wrap tight around the one person who is willing to challenge him, to show this to him – Kylo wants to continue. But that's for later. For after. 

Hux leans away, and Kylo moans as Hux's hands leave his chest. But Hux is contorting himself to pull something from a drawer on the other side of the desk, and when he slaps it into Kylo's palm, Kylo sees a small bottle of lube. He smirks down at it, but says nothing. Then he's stepping back, pulling Hux down from the table. 

Hux turns around without prompting, drops his trousers to the floor. And then, finally, there's the pale curve of Hux's ass on display, sweet taught skin stretching and flexing as Hux bends forward. Kylo falls to his knees. He needs to see this, to taste Hux, to smell him. 

Before he knows what he's going to do, he's licking a stripe from Hux's balls to the top of his crease, flicking into the shorter man's hole with just the tip of his tongue. Hux gasps, and Kylo does it again. It's a nice sound, the one Hux is making as Kylo starts to tongue at his hole with short, irregular licks. Kylo can hardly believe his luck as Hux starts to press back against him, little aborted jerks of his hips as though he wants to fuck himself on Kylo's tongue, but can't bring himself to. 

Kylo slides a finger in, and now, finally, Hux is pressing back freely, whimpers spilling from his mouth. Then another finger, and Hux is gasping, knuckles white where Kylo can see them gripping the desk.

“Kriffing hell, Ren. Are you planning to just play down there all night? I thought you said something about fucking?” Kylo laughs a little, deep in his chest. Just minutes ago, Hux was trying to pretend he didn't know where this was going. A few passes with Kylo's tongue, and he's more honest, a needy mess. 

Kylo himself isn't much better. His cock is pressing painfully against the fabric of his leggings, the spreading slick on the inside not doing much to ease the too tight slide as Kylo's hips jerk forward involuntarily. He's got a third finger in Hux now, has pulled back to watch the shine of sweat on the General's back, the needy press of his hips into Kylo's hands. Then Hux twists around, stares straight into Kylo's eyes. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me now, Ren, or get the FUCK OUT.” And Kylo gasps, surging to his feet. His leggings are down in an instant, lube slicked over his cock. Hux is still staring over his shoulder, watching as Kylo guides himself forward. 

The first press of his cock against Hux's hole has Kylo gasping, fingers clenching tight where one of his hands hold Hux in place. Then he's sliding inside, Hux opening up for his dick just as easily as for his tongue. Hux's back arches when Kylo is fully inside, and he shakes his red hair in a way that makes Kylo's mouth go dry. But then he presses back against Kylo, presses back so Kylo can feel his balls brush Hux's ass, and Kylo has trouble thinking of anything else. 

He pulls out slowly, a wet, slick sound in the quite of their panting breaths. When he slides back in, gentle and kind, Hux lets out a sigh. 

“Whe are you going to fuck me for real, Ren?” It's too much. He slams the rest of the way in, pulls Hux as close to him as possible. He's tight inside, just as tight as one would expect from the General of the First Order. But as Kylo fucks into him, he loosens, moaning and becoming pliant in Kylo's arms. When Kylo wraps a huge hand around Hux's cock, Hux actually gives a full blown moan, arching his back to press his ass into Kylo's cock and his dick into Kylo's hand. 

Kylo knows he's found Hux's prostate when Hux starts to swear, little fragments of words muttered with every tug of Kylo's hand, every sharp thrust of his hips. Hux is falling apart in front of him. He bites at Hux's back, bites where he can reach that pretty, pale skin. And Hux is coming, spilling into Kylo's hand with a deep cry. 

“Come for me, Kylo. Come now.” And Kylo does. He doesn't know if it's Hux's tone or if he's just there already, though he suspects the former. In any case, he's filling Hux's ass with his come before the last word leaves Hux's lips. It's sharp, sweeter than he expected. 

He flops forward against Hux the instant he finishes coming. Their skin sticks together a little, sweaty and flushed. Hux lets him stay there a minute, then pulls them both down to the floor, where Kylo leans against him, resting his head on Hux's shoulder. 

“You know, Ren,” Hux finally remarks, “people don't usually consider arguments a declaration of love.”

“They don't?”


End file.
